


Phantasma III: Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Phantasma [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fantasy Challenge, M/M, Multiple Partners, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-30
Updated: 1997-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a fantasy of his own, featuring Blair and Lee Brackett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasma III: Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying bondage (so to speak). This is my third and final story for Ann's fantasy challenge.

Jim Ellison sighed as he unlocked the door to the loft. It was Friday and it had been a hell of a long week and all he wanted to do was grab a beer, sit down and veg in front of the TV, maybe watch a ball game. Of course, the best laid plans... 

As soon as he walked through the door, he was grabbed from behind by someone strong, and a blindfold was quickly placed over his eyes. "What the fuck is going on? Who's there? Why?" Jim asked, as he struggled against the other man. Receiving no answer, he used his hearing/smell to see if it was anyone he recognized. He did, it was Lee Brackett, the rogue CIA agent who tried to steal that top secret plane and had almost caused an Ebola outbreak to happen in Cascade. "Brackett, what the fuck are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" 

"You were right, Blair, he did recognize me. Good to see your Sentinel senses work so well, Jim. As for prison, well, in the grand tradition of American justice, I rolled on a couple of `friends' of mine that they were more interested in prosecuting, and they were more than willing to give me a light sentence," Lee said, laughing. 

"Sandburg, you're involved in this? What the hell--" Jim's complaint was cut off by a warm soft mouth closing over his. Blair took advantage of Jim's open mouth, and snaked his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste. Jim moaned and his own tongue found it's way into Blair's mouth, he tasted so sweet, sweeter than Jim had ever imagined. Jim could feel himself responding to his Guide, feel his cock starting to get hard, and then felt Blair stroking his erection, murmuring, "Hmm, you do like this, I thought you would, Big Guy." 

"C'mon, Blair, don't get too distracted, we've got to get him upstairs, remember..." Lee reminded. 

"Will you walk upstairs without giving Lee any trouble Jim? I promise if you do, you won't regret it," Blair whispered into Jim's ear, making the older man shudder and agree. 

Jim allowed himself to be taken upstairs to his bedroom, wondering what these two were going to do to him. Once there, he felt Blair's mouth sucking on his earlobe, then his tongue teasing his ear, followed by a slight breath of air across the wet skin, making him groan. 

"Jim, Lee and I are going to undress you, you're not going to struggle or try to get away are you? We'll be very upset if you do. We want to pleasure you, not hurt you, okay?" 

Beyond the ability to speak, Jim nodded his consent and felt Blair start to undo his shirt, and Lee's hands reaching around to undo his pants. He couldn't decide what to focus on, the feel of Blair's hands gliding across his chest, as they slid his shirt off of him, or the feel of Lee's hands as the reached under the waist band of his boxers, sliding them over his hips and down his legs. 

Once he was undressed, the two men led him to the bed and placed him in the middle of it. The next thing he knew each had grabbed one of his arms, and he felt padded cuffs being placed over each wrist. He started to struggle, finding that while he had some leeway, it wasn't very much. When he felt Blair's hands on either side of his face, he stopped moving. Blair gave him a gentle kiss, "Jim, we won't hurt you, I promise, we just want you to enjoy this. Now, I want you to pick a safe word, and if it gets too much for you, you say that word and we'll stop and release you, okay?" Blair whispered, using his best Guide voice. 

"Okay, Blair. I trust you. Um, a safe word? Queen Mary," Jim answered. 

Blair and Lee looked at each other, smiling, as Blair repeated, "Queen Mary? Okay, Jim. Now, we're going to tie your legs as well, don't worry, the restraints have cords on them--it'll let you move a little, but not enough to use your legs against us. You have such wonderfully strong legs, lover." 

Jim felt the cuffs go on his ankles and tried to move, but it was like Blair said, he could move them a little, but not much. He started to panic when he felt the two men move off the bed, "What are you doing, don't leave me here," Jim said, a little panicked 

"We've got to get undressed, Jim, it wouldn't be as much fun if you were the only one who was naked, now would it," Lee said, gently, as he and Blair undressed. When the two men were naked, they looked at each other, admiring the beauty of the other. Lee pulled Blair against him, claiming that mouth for a hot kiss, their tongues tasting each other, playing with each other. They rubbed their erections against each other, moaning with the contact. Jim lay on the bed, hearing the wet sounds as his two lovers kissed each other, then the sounds of their skin rubbing together, it was so erotic, he sighed. 

Lee and Blair broke their kiss and went to the bed, one man laying down on either side of Jim. Blair kissed him again, their tongues exploring each other's mouths again. As soon as Blair pulled out of the kiss, Jim felt Lee's mouth on his, his tongue probing Jim's mouth, and Jim returned the kiss, tasting the younger man, and liking it, he was almost as sweet as Blair. Lee broke the kiss, and then Jim felt a mouth on each of his ears, sucking and tonguing them, making him moan. 

The two men kissed their way down Jim's neck, sucking and biting, marking the man. To Jim, it felt like they were working in perfect unison and he sighed. Jim gasped as he felt each man take a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, nipping it, then licking it. Jim wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle, he was sure he'd cum before they even reached his cock. He felt two trails of wet kisses placed across his abdomen, and thrust his hips off the bed when he felt two tongues gently licking the precum off the tip of his cock, making him cry out. Then he felt Blair's mouth envelop him and the younger man sucked on his cock, moving his mouth up and down a few times, then moving away, only to be replaced by Lee's hot mouth. Lee worked his mouth up and down Jim's shaft a few times as well, before releasing it. 

Jim was whimpering by this time, wanting one of their mouths back on his aching cock, "Pleasepleaseplease, don't stop, don't stop." He felt his ankles being released from the restraints, then his wrists, and when he reached up to remove the blindfold, Blair swatted his hands, "No, Jim, leave it on, we're not finished with you yet," he whispered in Jim's ear. They positioned Jim on his hands and knees, crossways on the bed, Lee stood beside the bed and rubbed the tip of his cock against Jim's lips, sighing when he felt Jim's tongue flick out and lick the head of his erection. Jim sucked the head of Lee's cock into his mouth, then relaxing his own mouth and throat, took as much of Lee into his mouth as he could, making the other man moan. 

Blair positioned himself behind Jim, and using the lube he'd retrieved off the nightstand, placed some on his fingers, then inserted one finger into Jim's anus, making the older man thrust back against him and groan. He stretched the muscle there, and when Jim was thrusting back against three of his fingers, Blair quickly lubed his cock, then pushed the head against Jim's opening, going slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover. However, Jim would have none of this slow and easy and thrust himself back, impaling himself on Blair's cock, making the younger man moan. Blair had only thrust into Jim a couple of times, when Jim felt Lee grab his head and push his cock, hard, into Jim's mouth as he came, screaming. Jim felt Lee's ejaculate shoot against the back of his throat and he swallowed, savouring the bittersweet taste, moaning when Lee withdrew. Lee tilted Jim's head up, taking his mouth in a hard kiss, tasting himself in Jim's mouth. Releasing Jim's mouth, Lee climbed on the bed, and kissed Blair, while reaching around to start stroking Jim's erection. 

With the combined stimulation, it didn't take Jim long to orgasm, giving a guttural scream when he did, and he felt Blair thrust hard into him one last time as Jim's ass clenched around Blair's cock, making the younger man come, yelling out Jim's name. Jim collapsed on the bed with Blair on top of him and he felt Blair remove the blindfold. Jim looked at his two sated lovers, thinking he'd never experienced anything like this before...  
  


* * *

When Jim came back to awareness, he climbed off the bed, heading to the bathroom to wash the results of his masturbation off. As he walked back into the bedroom of his hotel room, he sighed, *Only in my fantasies...*  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
